High Scores
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary *The High Scores display how players rank against each other. *There are two types of High Scores in Boom Beach. **The first, the single-player High Scores, are based on Victory Points. ***The single-player High Scores include the global leaderboard and the leaderboard for your country. ***Your Friends List is also ranked by Victory Points, so you can see how you fare against your friends. **The second, the Task Force High Scores, are based on Task Forces' Force Point counts. *Players who reach the top of the global single-player leaderboard have their Experience badges decorated. Single-player High Scores *Boom Beach's high scores are ranked by the amount of Victory Points players have. The higher the amount of Victory Points, the higher on the leaderboards the player will be. *You can view two main single-player leaderboards in-game. **The first one, the global leaderboard, can be viewed by all players. **The second one, the local leaderboard, is for your country or region only. It can only be viewed in-game by people in that region. *To see your rank on either one of these leaderboards, you have to be ranked 20,000 or higher. The top 50 players are visible to everyone who can see that leaderboard. If you are ranked 51-20,000, however, you can also view your rank, as well as the players two positions above and below you, by scrolling to the bottom of the leaderboard. Friends List *The third list in the High Scores interface is the Friends List. *The Friends List is only viewable through connecting to services that house your friends, such as through Facebook and Game Center. The button to connect to Facebook can be found in the bottom right-hand corner of the Friends tab. *Individual Friends are organized based on Victory Point counts in descending order. *Boom Beach takes on multiple ways of describing your Friends through this extension. **They include the player's in-game name, their numerated Experience Badge, and VP as well as their current profile picture on Facebook. **Further, individuals are described based on Task Force standings, including the name of their current Task Force, their rank within the stated Task Force, and the emblem of the Task Force. *By tapping on each Friend's column, two buttons become accessible: the ability to "Visit" your friend's base or to "View Task Force". If a friend is not currently in a Task Force, the latter button is replaced with an "Invite" button, that will appear in their inbox when they log on. Note that for this "Invite" to be used, the invitor must be an Officer, Co-Leader, or Leader of a Task Force. *Friends who have not yet upgraded their Headquarters to level 6 are not technically barred from entering Task Forces. They are still able to be sent invites through this feature and can enter without the upgrade. Decorated Experience Badge *Any player who has been in the #1 spot on the global leaderboard will have a decorated Experience level badge. *The longer the player is in the top position, the better the decoration will become. *This time does not reset. The player's total combined time at the top is added together. *You can tap on the decorated badge to see how long that player has held the top spot. It counts every hour. **If the player has not been in the top spot for at least an hour, a time will not be given along with the usual, "This player has reached the number 1 global position". *Currently, the highest badge appearance achieved is the eighth decorated version with a purple background and three stars set at the bottom and a crown on top. Badge Appearances Task Force High Scores *The Task Force high scores are based on Force Points. *The Task Force high scores have 4 divisions. There is one division for each Task Force size. *You can scroll to the bottom of your Task Force size's leaderboard to see where you rank similarly to how you can on the single-player leaderboards. *There are no regional Task Force leaderboards. All of them are global. Trivia *Defeating a Mercenary Base owned by a player ranked 3rd or higher globally will award a top player bounty in the form of guaranteed Crystals: **Defeating the 1st-ranked player awards 3 Crystals. **Defeating the 2nd-ranked player awards 2 Crystals. **Defeating the 3rd-ranked player awards 1 Crystal. de:Highscores Category:Social Features